Who ever said that cats and dogs didn't get along?
by Winterbee2001
Summary: /Ciel Phantomhive- In a contract with a Demon/ May-Clare Snowbrook- What she in exactly?/ As the Queen's beloved 'Kitten', May has everything to do with angels, some even say, she's purer than the lot! But... With such a troublesome past, how can anyone say that she is pure? And how come she can make red roses white? REVIEW, PM ETC! (T, its Kuroshitsuji for peeps sake!)
1. Chapter 1

_To my dear little long-haired kitten,_

_Ash has been watching you recently, and he has informed me of how you are as pure as fresh snow! _

_I'm missing you deeply, and await your return. Albert always liked it when you popped by, as do I!_

_But, recently, I've been worried about a person named Jack the ripper… Please assist my guard dog, Ciel Phantomhive, in the case. I know that cats and dogs don't mix, but please do this for me?_

_Yours forever, _

_Victoria._

I neatly fold up the letter, and slip it into my purse, before tugging on my butler's sleeve as he buys a single red rose.

"Yes Milady?" His smooth, English accent could melt the heart of any woman, but what could you expect from a half Angel? "The Queen wants me to work on the Jack the ripper case, with Ciel Phantomhive…" I remember when Ciel and I would play at his manor occasionally, and I told him and his mother a very simple, temporary remedy for their asthma. "He is currently bound by a contract is he not Milady?" I sadly nod my head, because the same fate fell upon my older brother.

"Yes… But, the Queen asks it of me, and I shall comply." Swishing the white hair out of my face, I realise that Gerard is holding out the red rose. "Please do the miracle trick Milady… It honours me to be able to serve such a pure Mistress…" I return a warm smile, and touch the crimson rose with my finger, which causes is to strip it's colour, and become pure white. "It's no trick Gerard, It's just god telling me to make a difference in our world…" My butler slips the flower into my hair, where it doesn't stand out, but sits humbly. "Milady, shall we get onto the case then?" I nod, and follow Gerard out of the shop, with Ciel still on my mind.

Ciel's POV

So the Queen wants me to work with her 'long haired English kitten' May-Clare Snowbrook. That name, May Clare… it rings a bell!

"My lord…" Sebastian asks, and I flick my head up in surprise.

"What is it Sebastian?" I ask, disinterested.

"I have narrowed It down to one suspect…" I smile eagerly, but start to head up stairs.

May-Clare's POV

Since most people at the party will know me, I wear a lilac dress, with white flowers, and a small hat that sits comfortably on top of my head. Gerard puts a midnight blue wig on me, and sighs when he looks into my eyes. "Milady, your eyes are not a feature any of our clients forget…" I pull the hat over one eye, so that it conceals the mirror silver eye, and I search around my fabric draw for a bit of white mesh. "Gerard, please secure this onto the hat, then make sure it covers the other eye…" Hopefully this will work, and then we can get to this Aleister Chamber's party. "There we go Milady, now no one will notice!" the butler is dressed in a suit, with the same colour scheme as mine, and is planning to attend as my brother. "We are ready Milady, let's get to this party."

Lord Chamber is a very rich man, I should know, His family and my company are very good acquaintances, I've also been to a few of his balls. "Milady, how do you intend to catch Lord Aleister?" I sigh, lust is currently out of the question, so… Justice!

"I intend to borrow a virtue." Gerard's eyes pop out of his head, and he smiles proudly.

"I shall channel the energy Milady." When borrowing a virtue, I must contact god through Gerard, since mortals cannot speak to god, the energy may corrupt me, but my butler's holy status allows him to act as 'a host' of sorts. Gerard's previously sky blue eyes, change into mirrors, and the virtue settles into me. What does it allow you ask? It acts as a one off, 'I can do whatever I want as long as there is justice' card. Meaning, that for as long as the virtue is with me, the Seven Deadly Sins to not apply, meaning that lust is my only option with the Shallow Viscount Druitt.

"My, my, is that…" I gape at the blue haired girl with the EXACT SAME DRESS other than hers is pink and black. She turns to face me, and her jaw drops as well. Her butler glides over, and bows to us. "Greeting Lady Snowbrook, I thought that My ma- Mistress' dress was one of a kind…" I smile kindly at him, but soon all respect for him fades.

_Demon…_

Gerard senses my stress, and slips in front of me. "We did as well, funny what these dress makers tell us these days… Oh! I must apologize for my rude greeting; I am Gerard Snowbrook, Mil- My sister's advisor, you two are?"

"I am Sebastian Michaelis, and this is my lady, Celia Phantom…" I cough, Ciel?

"Ciel Phantom-" The boy rushes over in embarrassment, and sighs.

"I'm guessing that you are May-Clare Snowbrook?" my heart drops slightly when he doesn't remember me… but then, who would? I wasn't a Snowbrook back then… "Tonight, I shall be Clarice Phantom, if you don't mind…" He shrugs, and the two butlers join the outsides of us. We stride in, several of Ciel's companions behind us, before looking in at the bustling party. "This is certainly…"

"Lady Clarice, we are on a mission, please refrain from getting in the way…" his sentence stuns me as he moves away, but soon, it seems that he's in a mess himself. "Come on Gerard, let's not get in Lady Celia's way…"

Ok, now I see why god is against revenge… Lady Elizabeth, a girl I'm quite familiar with, spotted me, and now I'm running like crazy to also get to Lord Aleister. Eventually, I run into the middle of the dance accidently, and bang into Ciel and his butler, who seem to be trying the same thing. "Hey!" Ciel yells, "Sorry _Sis, _Gerard will gladly help you over!" Gerard grabs the seething Phantomhive, and begins dancing in our general direction. "Lady Phantom, may I ask, but why is a person like him following you around like a lost puppy?" I smile at the butler, and chuckle.

"He's always been by my side, when I was a little girl, well, littler, no one else could see him other than me. He's always just got on with my needs, never asking anything in return…"

"Your soul, its different from any other human's, its more… _angelic_, though stronger than his, but not an angel's." He doesn't get an answer, since he twirls me towards the Viscount as he claps.

"Very nice, like a little dove, and your sister, a robin…" I fake blush, and step towards the Viscount as Ciel makes an appearance. "Oh, Viscount, we're terribly bored of food and dancing…" Ciel has an awesome girl's voice! **(Ha! Ciel Phantomhive's voice actor is Haruhi Fujioka from OHSHC!) **"Yes, awfully bored, do you think, that you could show us a bit more excitement?" I whisper and the Viscount smiles, pulling us both in. "Are you not both too young?" Ciel turns away, and I look to see what he's staring at… But I wish I hadn't. Elizabeth Midford is running at full speed to come to us, but suddenly, the pair of butlers appear in her way. "We're fully fledged women Viscount… I can assure you!" I giggle, and Ciel looks at me as if I'm some kind of monster.

"Come on then…" I smile brightly at the Lord, ready to for fill the Queen's request…

WHAT DO YA THINK? WHAT DO I NEED TO CHANGE? REVIEWS… PM'S… THEY'RE USEFUL! FAVES AND FOLLOWS ARE NICE… BUT THEY DON'T HELP ME OUT! 8P


	2. Chapter 2

"Kill her Augustus!" The demon butler came sprinting up to me, but all I could think about, was the crazy look in my brother's eyes. Mummy and daddy were lying dead on the floor, there necks snapped, and a sinister smile carved into their faces. A signature Augustus murder. Then suddenly, a strange blonde man intercepted Augustus, and whispered something in my direction, and soon after, I felt something sizzle through me, and my dark, limp hair became a wonderful mass of healthy white snow. That must of been when my muddy brown eyes became their shocking mirror silver. For some reason, I knew exactly how to order the blonde man, and how I eventually had to murder my only family in the world, my silly, selfless older brother.

Blank. That's how I feel, though as soon as I try to familiarise myself with the surroundings, I'm held back by a pair of chains. "god..." I mutter, only to hear a rattle beside me, who growls in frustration. Ciel attempts to break free, but the Viscount claps before telling the crowd about his two little birds. I shout abuse in frustration, and the small boy only stares at me like he's never heard anyone swear before. Then, some people come from behind and wrap scarfs around our mouths. Ciel scowls at me, and tries to call for Sebastian. I sigh, at this rate, I'll be sold off to some rich middle aged man. Then. I remember the virtue... This guy may not be Jack the Ripper, but Justice will be served! I eventually rip the scarf, and look at Ciel. "Order me Ciel... Order me to kill them..." Baffled, Ciel nods slightly, and I rip the chains apart.

Now, think of the amazing deal, with the virtue, when Gerard isn't protecting me, I can use borrowed energy to perform different 'tricks'. I blow out the candle, and slit the necks of all of the men in the room, other than the Viscount. After lighting the candle again, I look down at my dress, and the red stains that lace it. My hair is no better, the tips are bright crimson. Ciel is staring at me like I'm some kind of monster. But it's what I had to do. Sebastian and Gerard dash in, and my butler sweeps me off my feet. "Gerard... Take me home..." He smiles down at me lovingly, but I black out before he speeds off.

"Look, we'll be out of your hair in a matter of hours-"

"No, I insist. She saved my life, and from what I've heard, your London home is under construction." I twist and turn in discomfort, before finally opening my eyes. But this isn't my room. This isn't even my home, which is probably why Ciel Phantomhive is having an argument with Gerard over the bed. "Gerard?" The blonde smiles brightly down at me reassuringly, before turning back to continue his argument with Ciel. I sweat drop as the argument speculates, and the two are at each-other's throats. "Um, what going on?"

Soz guys, I'm realllly busy, pls send in some ideas, it would be really helpful! Review and fave!


	3. Chapter 3

"Well Milady, earl Phantomhive wants us to live with him since... Well, the mansion was burnt down while you were asleep-"

Oh no! The little kitten's lost her home? Sorry for being so slow guys, I'm trying to get through school at the moment, so Updates may not be frequent!


End file.
